BABY
by noviavirda
Summary: Bayi kecil yang datang dalam hidup Kwon Hyunbin dan Kim Yongguk membuat semuanya berubah 360 derajat. Bagaimana kisahnya? Kwon Hyunbin, Kim Yongguk, Park Jihoon, JBJ, Just Be Joyfull, Produce 101.
1. Chapter 1

**BABY**

Summary:

Bayi kecil yang datang dalam hidup Kwon Hyunbin dan Kim Yongguk membuat semuanya berubah 360 derajat. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Cast:

Kwon Hyunbin

Kim Yongguk

JBJ (Just Be Joyfull)

.

Boys Love

.

.

.

Warning: TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Chapter 1

Yongguk berjalan menuju apartmennya dengan gontai. Hari ini moodnya sungguh tidak baik, makalah yang sudah ia siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari tertinggal di apartmennya dan membuatnya mendapat amukan dari sang dosen killer –Noh Taehyun. Taehyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapat nilai E karena berani tidak mengumpulkan tugas darinya, dan perlu dicatat bahwa ia tidak menerima alasan apapun.

Yongguk menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Dasar sial Kim Yongguk" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ia berlari menuju lift yang hampir tertutup, untungnya orang didalam menekan tombol open dan menunggunya masuk.

"Terimakasih" ucap Yongguk membungkukkan badannya pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati menunggunya tadi.

"Nde" jawab orang itu dengan suara yang berat dan sedikit err –seksi. Yongguk memukul kepalanya sendiri karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada saat seperti ini. Seharunya ia memikirkan cara untuk merayu Noh Taehyun agar berbaik hati tidak memberinya nilai E.

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi. Sampai..

"Maaf, anda mau ke lantai berapa?" tanya orang disebelahnya itu ragu-ragu. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Yongguk yang menurutnya agak aneh karena sejak tadi pria itu sesekali memukul kepalanya, menghentakkan kakinya, bahkan bergumam tidak jelas seperti orang stress.

Yongguk tersentak "Ah..mian, lantai 10. Tujuan kita sama" ucapnya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu memainkan ponselnya untuk menghindari kecanggungan yang ada, aura Yongguk benar-benar tidak baik hingga membuat pria itu sesak dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari benda kotak itu.

Tinggg..

'Ah..akhirnya' lega si pria.

Pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya masih berdiri ditempat lalu saling pandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah keranjang berisi bayi berada di dedepan mereka tepatnya di depan lift.

"Bayi" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Perlahan-lahan Yongguk mendekati bayi itu disusul Hyunbin dibelakangnya.

"Ini benar-benar bayi" ucap Yongguk sambil menatap Hyunbin. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk tidak percaya.

.

.

Hyunbin menemui pihak keamaan apartmen untuk mengatakan soal bayi itu. Pihak apartmen mengatakan bahwa akan mencari tahu siapa yang sudah meninggalkan bayi tersebut, tapi sayangnya pada saat kejadian CCTV dilantai itu mati.

"Maafkan kami Pak, ini semua karena kelalaian kami" berkali-kali para pihak keamanan itu membungkukkan badannya pada Hyunbin.

.

.

Sekarang ia dan Yongguk berada di kantor polisi untuk melaporkan perihal bayi tersebut.

"Kami akan melakukan penyelidikan atas kasus ini. Untuk saat ini sebaiknya bayi ini dititipan dulu di tempat penitipan atau panti sosial" saran si polisi ber-name tag Takada Kenta.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hyunbin pada Yongguk.

Yongguk menatap bayi dalam gendongannya. Bayi lucu berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tidak tega jika harus menyerahkan bayi itu pada pengasuhan orang lain, ia takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Lebih baik kita saja yang merawatnya untuk sementara, aku tidak tega menitipkannya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak dirawat dengan baik?" kata Yongguk dengan wajah memelas. Ia memberikan ekspresi memohon pada Hyunbin.

"Huuhhh..baiklah" jawab Hyunbin. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega.

Mereka bertiga sudah ada didalam mobil Hyunbin. Mobil Ferrari California Convertible GT biru itu melesat meninggalkan parkiran kantor kepolisian.

"Sebelum kembali ke apartmen bisakah kita mampir ke supermarket dulu?"

"Baiklah" jawab Hyunbin.

.

.

Hyunbin mendorong troli belanjaan sedangkan Yongguk menggendong bayi dan mengira-ngira barang apa yang harus mereka beli untuk keperluan si bayi. Sejak masuk ke supermarket, banyak sekali orang-orang yang memperhatikan keduanya. Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna pikir orang-orang itu, bagaimana tidak ketampanan Hyunbin dan Yongguk berada diatas rata-rata.

"Emm sebenarnya kita mau beli apa?" tanya Hyunbin akhirnya buka suara karena sejak tadi mereka hanya keliling-keliling tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mencari keperluan Jihoon"

"Jihoon?" tanya Hyunbin, ia mengerutkan kedua dahinya bingung.

"Iya. Aku menamai bayi ini Jihoon karena dia sangat imut" ucap Yongguk dengan senyum yang berbinar.

Hyunbin juga tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yongguk yang begitu bersemangat merawat bayi itu. Baru tadi didalam lift aura Yongguk benar-benar gelap tapi sekarang begitu cerah mengalahkan cerahnya matahari.

"Aku mau usul, bagaimana kalau namanya Lift saja. Kan kita menemukannya di depan pintu lift" Hyunbin tersenyum lebar, ia pikir idenya sangat cemerlang karena bisa terpikirkan nama itu.

"AWWW" jeritnya keras, Yongguk mencubit perutnya tanpa belas kasihan. Ia mengusap perutnya yang perih, 'dasar lelaki kasar, bisanya main tangan' dumelnya dalam hati.

"Lalu jika kita menemukannya di toilet, kau mau menamainya toilet? Atau kalau kita menemukannya di tumpukan sampah, kau mau menamainya Sampah?" tanya Yongguk bertubi-tubi dengan wajah kesal. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan lelaki kelebihan kalsium didepannya ini. Wajah saja tampan tapi otaknya hanya setengah.

Hyunbin memilih diam karena tidak mau mendapat omelan dari Yongguk lagi. Belum sehari mereka bertemu tapi ia sudah melihat banyak sisi Yongguk yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai supermarket –Kim Sanggyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya yang tak kunjung menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

"Ah sebenarnya kita mau membeli keperluan Jihoon" jawab Yongguk. "Bayi ini" sambung Hyunbin yang melihat kebingungan sang pegawai.

"Ah saya mengerti, sepertinya tuan dan nyonya baru bertama kali berbelanja keperluan anaknya ya?" tanya Sanggyun sok tau.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Hyunbin. Ia tidak mau bertele-tele menjelaskan perihal si bayi dan hubungan mereka lagipula menurutnya itu tidak penting.

Susu, pampers, kereta bayi, dan semua perlengkapan bayi yang mereka anggap perlu sudah ada di dalam troli. Dan semua belanjaan itu dibayar oleh Hyunbin, sebenarnya Yongguk menolak tapi ia harus bagaimana karena Hyunbin memaksa.

.

.

Keduanya sedang berada di apartmen Yongguk. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, apartmen keduanya ternyata berseberangan.

"Sejak tadi aku belum tau namamu" ucap Yongguk memecah keheningan. Ia sedang merapikan perlengkapan Jihoon sementara Hyunbin sedang memegang dot untuk Jihoon yang sedang menikmati susunya.

"Aku Kwon Hyunbin"

"Ah" jawab Yongguk singkat. "Kira-kira Jihoon umur berapa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya belum sampai sebulan"

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Hanya menebak saja"

Yongguk memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku harus pergi, jam 4 ini aku ada kuliah. Nanti setelah pulang aku akan mampir kesini sebentar untuk melihat Jihoon" pamit Hyunbin. "Tidak usah mengantarku"

Yongguk mengurungkan niatnya untuk untuk mengantar Hyunbin kedepan pintu. Mereka berdua bertukar nomor handphone atas alasan jika ada keperluan tentang Jihoon.

.

.

"Lo kemana Bin? Cepet-cepet amat mau balik" tanya Jimin.

Chanyeol, Seungwoon, dan Kai mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Jimin. Biasanya Hyunbin selalu mencegah teman-temannya itu pulang duluan dan mengajak mereka nongkrong dimana saja karena alasan malas pulang ke apartmennya yang sepi.

"Gue ada perlu. Sorry ya" Hyunbin melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar kelas tanpa menoleh pada teman-temannya.

"Tumben amat" –Kai.

"Ada anak istrinya kali nunggu dirumah. Hahaha" –Chanyeol.

Mereka berempat sibuk menertawakan candaan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah mandi dan memakai baju tidur. Ia malas memakai baju rumah lalu menggantinya lagi dengan baju tidur nanti, lebih baik sekalian saja pikirnya.

Drrttt..drtt..

Ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

 **From: Yongguk**

 **Nanti kalau kau kesini, langsung masuk saja ini kodenya 2424. Soalnya aku takut Jihoon terbangun, dia baru saja tidur. Tadi dia rewel sekali**

"Dia pasti lelah mengurus Jihoon sendirian"

Ceklek..pintu apartmen Yongguk terbuka. Hyunbin berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri Yongguk yang sedang berbaring di kursi. Ternyata lelaki manis itu tertidur. Wajahnya benar-benar kelelahan.

Hyunbin mengambil selimut dari kamar lalu menyelimuti Yongguk. Yongguk tersentak dan langsung duduk sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Maaf aku tertidur"

"Tidak apa-apa sepertinya kau kelelahan sekali. Maaf tadi aku membuatmu mengasuh Kwon Jihoon sendirian"

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Yongguk setengah sadar. "Apa? Kwon Hyunbin. Tidak bisa kau seenaknya memberi margamu untuknya. Dia harus memakai margaku, Kim Jihoon" kesal Yongguk.

"Akukan ayahnya" balas Hyunbin.

"Aku juga ayahnya"

"Aku yang akan menjadi ayahnya karena aku lebih macho" Hyunbin tidak mau kalah.

"Aku juga mach.." Yongguk terdiam tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya disentuh jari telunjuk Hyunbin.

"Sttt..aku ayahnya dan kau ibunya. Pas sekali" ucap Hyunbin enteng. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan yang membuat jantung Yongguk berdebak kencang.

"Ehh aku mau kekamar dulu, aku belum mandi" ia tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya sambil memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi berdebar tidak menentu.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Hyunbin, lagipula _I'm not a gay_ "

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YUHUUUU aku kembali membawa FF baru. HAHAHAHA

Setelah PanWink, aku juga tertarik sama interaksi Hyunbin dan Yongguk, duo penyayang kucing ini. Nggak kayak sanggyun yang kalo deket kucing jadi geli sendiri.

Aku akan tetap melanjutkan FF What? Married? Kok meskipun aku punya FF baru. Aku harap kalian suka dengan FF ini, maaf kalau masih amatir soalnya aku nulis ff baru 2x ini. Hehe

Terus aku juga mau yang baca/follow story aku buat ninggalin komen. Sedih banget kalo udah berjam-jam ngetik tapi yang baca malah jadi sider. Nggak cape kok buat ninggalin jejak sebentar. Saling menghargai pokoknya. Hehe

Makasih ya. LOVE

Jangan lupa Fav, Follow, Comment. DON'T BE SIDER!

Aku akan lanjutin ff ini jika jumlah komennya sudah memenuhi harapan aku. BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY**

Summary:

Bayi kecil yang datang dalam hidup Kwon Hyunbin dan Kim Yongguk membuat semuanya berubah 360 derajat. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Cast:

Kwon Hyunbin

Kim Yongguk

JBJ (Just Be Joyfull)

.

Boys Love

.

.

.

Warning: TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Chapter 2

Yongguk sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, ia memperhatikan Hyunbin yang asik bercanda dengan Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon hanya mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu, sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan Hyunbin yang sejak tadi menggesek pipinya dengan pipi gembul Jihoon.

"Dia bangun?" ucap Yongguk kemudian sesaat setelah mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang jaraknya agak jauh dari Hyunbin dan Jihoon. Bagaimanapun ia masih merasa canggung dengan pria itu, oh ayolah mereka baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu kan.

"Sepertinya dia mencari teman bermain" jawab Hyunbin.

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya" jawab Hyunbin seadanya.

"Aku besok ada kuliah jam 7 pagi" ucap Yongguk menatap Hyunbin dan Jihoon bergantian.

Hyunbin mengerti arti tatapan itu "Aku yang akan menjaga Jihoon"

Yongguk mengangguk senang karena Hyunbin ternyata memahami situasinya. Ia tidak mungkin bolos kuliah, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian dirumah. Tidak akan mungkin.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu"

"Aku tidak Yongguk" jawab Hyunbin meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih"

"Tentu"

Hyunbin kembali bermain dengan Jihoon sedang Yongguk membuat dot untuk bayi kecil itu. Ia berniat untuk menidurkan Jihoon karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas dan jujur saja ia ingin beristirahat karena merasa badannya cukup lelah.

"Biar aku saja" Hyunbin merebut dot yang ada ditangan Yongguk.

"Mwo?" tanya Yongguk tidak mengerti.

"Biar aku saja yang menidurkannya, kau istirahatlah. Setelah dia tidur, aku juga akan pulang"

"Baiklah" jawab Yongguk tanpa berniat membantah perkataan Hyunbin, bagaimanapun itu menguntungkan untuknya toh ada Hyunbin yang akan menjaga Jihoon sampai bayi itu tertidur.

Hyunbin tersenyum senang menatap Jihoon yang sudah terlelap dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu meminum dotnya sampai habis dan tertidur setelahnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang, appa pulang dulu. Besok kau akan bermain sepuasnya dengan appa" ucap Hyunbin setelah ia meletakkan Jihoon pada box bayinya yang berada disamping ranjang Yongguk. Ia menatap Yongguk sekilas lalu memperbaiki letak selimut namja manis itu. "Kau juga tidur yang nyenyak"

.

.

Ting nong…

Ting nong…

Ting nong…

"Dia kemana sih?" tanya Yongguk yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan Jihoon yang ada dalam gendongannya serta tas besar yang ia letakkan dilantai.

Ting nong…

"Maaf lama, aku baru selesai mandi"

Yongguk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, entah ia sadari atau tidak wajahnya tampak begitu imut sekarang.

"Kau imut" ucap Hyunbin sambil mencubit pipi kiri Yongguk.

"YA!" ucap Yongguk bersungut-sungut. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang, dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau merah"

"YA! Berhenti menggodaku, sekarang bawa Jihoon masuk. Ini seluruh perlengkapannya, aku pulang sebelum jam makan siang" ucap Yongguk terburu-buru menyerahkan Jihoon dan tasnya untuk Hyunbin.

"Jihoon-a, coba lihat eommamu itu" ucap Hyunbin terkekeh melihat Yongguk yang berjalan dengan cepat masuk kedalam lift.

"Ayo kita masuk, appa akan buatkan dot untuk jagoan appa"

Jihoon seolah mengerti ucapan namja tampan yang seenaknya mencap dirinya sebagai appa didepannya ini, ia dengan bersemangat menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya diudara.

"Kau senang?" tanya Hyunbin bersemangat melihat reaksi Jihoon.

Ia dengan cekatan membuat susu untuk Jihoon, lalu meminumkan bayi mungil itu.

'Sebenarnya siapa orang tuamu? Kenapa mereka tega membuangmu? Nama lahirmu siapa?' tanya Hyunbin dalam hati, ia tidak tega mengatakan langsung semua runtutan pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya ini. Ia hanya merasa tak tega, ia takut bayi kecil itu terluka meskipun ia yakin bayi itu tidak akan mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

 **To: Jihoon-ie eomma**

 **Ini kodeku 1234**

Ia tersenyum geli melihat kelancangannya menyimpan nama Yongguk sebagai Jihoon-ie eomma pada kontaknya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki, setelah pulang dari apartment Yongguk ia langsung mengganti nama kontaknya. Dasar lelaki.

 **From: Jihoon-ie eomma**

 **Jihoon bagaimana? Rewel?**

Hyunbin tersenyum senang mendapat balasan cepat dari Yongguk.

 **To: Jihoon-ie eomma**

 **Dia baik**

 **From: Jihoon-ie eomma**

 **Syukurlah~**

Pagi itu ia habiskan dengan menggoda Jihoon, sedangkan bayi itu kadang-kadang acuh tak acuh kadang juga merengek karena mungkin merasa kesal diganggu Hyunbin. Bagaimana tidak, saat Jihoon berniat memejamkan matanya, Hyunbin dengan segera mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada pipi bayi itu.

.

.

Yongguk berlari menuju apartmentnya, ia terlambat pulang karena ada tambahan kuliah yang diluar ekspektasinya. Ia sudah mengirim pesan untuk Hyunbin, tapi belum mendapat jawaban. Ia merasa tidak enak, apa mungkin Hyunbin tidak membalas pesannya karena Yongguk terlalu lama dan membuatnya merasa direpotkan oleh Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya setelah menabrak seseorang, ia memungut bukunya yang berserakan dilantai. Orang yang ditabraknya pun ikut membantu.

"Terimakasih, sekali lagi maafkan aku" ia membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Gwencahana.. gwenchana. Aku juga salah" yeoja itu tersenyum meyakinkan Yongguk.

Yongguk menatap yeoja itu, sangat cantik. Sepertinya ia blasteran, wajahnya seperti orang barat.

"Jeon Somi" ucap yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Yongguk" balas Yongguk singkat.

"Kau lantai berapa?" tanya Somi setelah keduanya berada di dalam lift.

"Lantai 10. Tujuan kita sama" Yongguk merasa déjà vu, ia merasa pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama pada seseorang.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Yongguk buru-buru keluar dari lift setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Somi. Ia berjalan cepat atau bisa dikatakan berlari menuju unit apartment Hyunbin. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya sekaligus menatapnya penuh tanya.

Yongguk menekan sandi Hyunbin dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu masuk setelah pintu terbuka.

"Maaf aku ter…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah disuguhkan pemandangan hangat diruang tamu itu, Hyunbin dan Jihoon tidur dengan damai. Mereka benar-benar seperti malaikat. Tanpa ia sadari senyumnya mengembang sejak tadi, ia melepas sepatunya lalu memakai sendal rumah lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Hyunbin dan Jihoon.

Ia menatap ponsel Hyunbin yang ada di atas sofa, ia memeriksa apa pesannya masuk atau tidak. Matanya melebar disusul wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah, ia memegang kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum malu. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat kontaknya dengan nama Jihoon-ie eomma. Mungkin untuk orang lain itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar, tapi untuk Yongguk itu menghangatkan.

"Kau pulang" tanya Hyunbin serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Umm Hyunbin, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada tambahan kuliah. Itu sungguh diluar ekspektasiku" ucap Yongguk menunduk, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan penyesalannya pada Hyunbin.

Hyunbin berdiri lalu duduk disamping Yongguk, ia mengusap surai kehitaman namja manis itu. "Gwenchana, aku merasa sangat senang bermain dengan Jihoon"

Yongguk merasakan desiran hangat dalam hatinya karena sentuhan Hyunbin, ini sungguh konyol baginya. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa mereka baru saja kenal.

Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menatap keduanya terluka, mereka terlalu asik pada dunia sendiri. "Hyunbin…" panggilnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Hyunbin dan Yongguk sama-sama menatap arah suara, keduanya sama-sama kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan keduanya saat ini. Hyunbin berdiri dari duduknya, Yongguk menatap namja itu penuh tanya.

"Somi..eonjae waseo?" tanya Hyunbin sambil mendekati yeoja itu.

Somi lalu menghambur kepelukan Hyunbin, Hyunbin juga membalas pelukan itu sambil mengusap sayang surai yeoja itu. Yongguk merasa hatinya terbakar, matanya memanas. Ia tau ini konyol, ia sadar bahwa Hyunbin tidak pantas untuknya. Ia saja yang salah mengartikan sikap baik Hyunbin, ia lupa bahwa itu semua karena Jihoon.

"Yongguk-ssi" ucap Somi kemudian menyadarkan Yongguk dari lamunannya.

"Ah nde, aku harus pulang. Aku lupa belum mencuci pakaianku dan Jihoon" ucap Yongguk cepat sambil meraup Jihoon kepelukannya. Bayi itu menangis, ia merasa tidurnya terusik. Hyunbin mencoba menahan Yongguk tapi Somi mencegahnya.

"Sayang berhenti menangis" ucap Yongguk menenagkan Jihoon setelah keduanya sampai pada unit Yongguk.

Ia meletakkan Jihoon pada keranjang bayinya. "Sayang cup..cup..cup.." ucapnya lagi sambil membuat susu untuk Jihoon. Ia tergesa-gesa sampai menumpahkan air panas pada telapak tanganya. "akhh.."

Yongguk tidak memperdulikan perih pada tangannya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Jihoon berhenti menangis. Ia merasa bersalah, karena keegoisannya membuat tidur Jihoon jadi terganggu dan itu pasti membuat Jihoon kesal.

"Maaf Jihoon-ie. Aku bukan orang tua yang baik, aku tidak pantas menjadi orang tuamu" ucap Yongguk sambil menahan tangis. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dirinya yang sekarang, setelah Jihoon hadir dalam hidupnya ia merasa begitu cengeng.

.

.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Hyunbin akhirnya setelah Yongguk meninggalkan unitnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dilobi. Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan, tepatnya ia yang menabrakku" jawab Somi. "Dia siapamu?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa"

"Benarkah?" tanya Somi menuntut.

"Tentu sayang, aku tidak mungkin membohongimu" ucapnya meyakinkan Somi. Ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir yeoja itu.

"Aku harus pulang oppa, aku kesini hanya untuk menyapamu"

"Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, tidak bisakah tinggal lebih lama lagi? Kau juga belum memberi tahu kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak mengabari aku?" tanya Hyunbin mengerucutkan bibir didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Oppa berhenti bersikap menggemaskan seperti itu. Aku janji besok atau lusa kita akan bertemu lagi, setelah urusanku dan appa selesai"

"Baiklah" jawab Hyunbin lesu. Somi terkekeh melihat sikap Hyunbin yang kekanak-kanakkan. Ia mengecup pipi Hyunbin sebelum meninggalkan unit namja itu.

"AKHHH" teriak Hyunbin frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih untuk yang ngikutin FF ini. Maaf kalau FF ini tidak memuaskan.

Akan lanjut setelah mencapai target review.

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**BABY**

Summary:

Bayi kecil yang datang dalam hidup Kwon Hyunbin dan Kim Yongguk membuat semuanya berubah 360 derajat. Bagaimana kisahnya?

Cast:

Kwon Hyunbin

Kim Yongguk

JBJ (Just Be Joyfull)

.

Boys Love

.

.

.

Warning: TYPO

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Chapter 3

(WARNING! NC. YANG ANTI SILAHKAN CLOSE)

.

Ini sudah ketiga harinya Yongguk menghindari Hyunbin. Ia mengabaikan pesan dan telpon dari pria itu, omong-omong ia juga mengganti password apartmentnya sehingga Hyunbin tidak bisa masuk tanpa seijinnya. Ia tidak pergi kekampus dan hanya dirumah sepanjang hari bersama Jihoon, seperti hari ini.

"Oee…oee…oee.." Jihoon kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali anak ini menangis hari ini. Yang jelas Yongguk sudah benar-benar merasa lelah karena sejak tadi pagi menggendong Jihoon. Mulutnya juga kram karena membujuk anak itu agar berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang salah Jihoon? Ayolah sayang jangan menangis terus. Kau membuatku khawatir." Yongguk tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Jihoon sekaligus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mendiamkan anak itu.

Ia sebenarnya sangat bingung sekarang, otaknya seakan membeku untuk mencari solusi. Ingin rasanya meminta bantuan Hyunbin, tapi ia merasa gengsi setelah mendiamkan pria itu lalu sekarang malah meminta bantuannya.

Dorr..dorr…dorr…dorrr

Hyunbin menggedor pintu unit Yongguk dengan keras "Kim Yongguk buka pintunya, aku tau kau didalam. Demi Tuhan berhenti menghindariku dan biarkan aku menemui Jihoon" teriaknya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap kekanakkan Yongguk, biar saja penghuni yang lain merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Yongguk terkejut mendengar teriakan Hyunbin, ia bimbang antara membuka atau membiarkan.

"Kim Yongguk aku mohon buka pintunya." Teriaknya lagi. Hyunbin tidak tau apa yang membuat pria mungil itu marah sampai mendiamkannya seperti ini, yang jelas ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat salah.

10 menit berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu dibuka, Hyunbin menyerah. Cukup sudah kesabarannya, ia menelpon dan mengirim pesan untuk Yongguk hampir ratusan kali sejak dua hari yang lalu, ia juga menunggu berjam-jam didepan pintu apartment Yongguk berharap akan bertemu pria itu tapi nihil. Usahanya sia-sia. Keadannya sekarang persis seperti suami yang digugat cerai istrinya lalu diusir dari rumah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia berniat kembali ke apartmentnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya yang kusut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan nyenyak karena terlalu merindukan Jihoon. Tega sekali Yongguk padanya.

Cekrekkk…. Secara ajaib pintu apartment Yongguk terbuka.

"Masuklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap Yongguk ketus. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu kenapa sikapnya seperti ini.

"Yongguk" ucap Hyunbin. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik Yongguk kedalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yongguk, bahunya bergetar pertanda ia menangis. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya setelah berhasil menguasai pikirannya kembali.

Yongguk tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Melihat Hyunbin tiba-tiba menangis dipelukannya seperti ini membuat Yongguk jadi merasa bersalah padanya, mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan dengan mendiamkan Hyunbin berhari-hari. Ia membalas pelukan Hyunbin, dengan lembut ia usap bahu pria jangkung itu. "Sttt..berhentilah menangis. Cengeng sekali" canda Yongguk yang membuat Hyunbin terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yongguk?" tanya Hyunbin akhirnya. Sejak tadi ia menunda mengajukan pertanyaan karena membantu Yongguk menenangkan dan menudirkan Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Yongguk sambil menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap mata Hyunbin.

Hyunbin menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Yongguk, ia mengangkat dagu Yongguk dengan tangannya agar pria itu tidak terus menunduk. Mata keduanya bertemu, Hyunbin yang semula ingin marah akhirnya melunak karena melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi Yongguk. Pria itu bahkan menggigit keras bibirnya agar desakan tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelak jika menangis" Hyunbin membawa Yongguk kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap surai kehitaman pria itu serta mengecupnya lembut. Bukannya berhenti, tangis Yongguk malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Begitulah memang jika saat kau menangis ada orang yang menenangkan, maka tangismu akan semakin meledak.

"Sudah enakan?" tanya Hyunbin sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Yongguk. Ia tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya Yongguk sekarang, matanya bengkak dan hidungnya merah karena terlalu lama menagis.

Yongguk mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hyunbin.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi" ucap Hyunbin.

Yongguk menatap Hyunbin ragu "Sebenarnya kemaren aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan kekasihmu" aku Yongguk. Ia menatap Hyunbin memastikan reaksi pria itu.

Hyunbin sebenarnya terkejut tapi ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dari Yongguk. "lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bilang aku dan Jihoon buka siapa-siapa untukmu. Aku sangat sedih mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, aku tahu aku bukan siap.." ucapan Yongguk terpotong karena Hyunbin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sedikit memaksa, ia mengulum dan menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Yongguk bergantian. Yongguk menutup matanya menikmati ciuman itu. Mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Hyunbin dengan kemampuan amatirnya. Ngomong-ngoming, ini adalah ciuman pertama Yongguk.

Hyunbin melepas tautan bibir mereka yang sedikit banyak membuat Yongguk kecewa. "Ayo kekakamar" bisik Hyunbin yang langsung mengangkat Yongguk ala bridal style. Yongguk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hyunbin, mukanya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Hyunbin membaringkan Yongguk diranjang, ia kembali mencium bibir Yongguk yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Ia hisap bibir atas dan bawah Yongguk bergantian, "akhh.." desah Yongguk kenikmatan, dan itu tidak disia-siakan Hyunbin. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yongguk dan menginvasi bagian dalam, mengajak Yongguk untuk perang lidah dan ditanggapi sebisanya.

"Shhh…" desah Yongguk ketika Hyunbin menghisap dan menjilat lehernya, geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Begitu banyak tanda kemerahan yang ditinggalkan Hyunbin disana, menandai bahwa Yongguk adalah miliknya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kaos yang dipakai Yongguk lalu melemparnya asal. Hyunbin menelan ludahnya kasar, bagian atas tubuh Yongguk begitu indah dan tak tercela. Kulitnya halus dan sebening susu, terlebih dua puting susunya yang berwarna pink menggemaskan seolah menantang Hyunbin untuk segera melahapnya.

Yongguk menutupi kedua wajahnya malu, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah sekarang karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Hyunbin.

"Kau sangat indah sayang" ucap Hyunbin masih dalam mode mengagumi keindahan tubuh Yongguk.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu?" tanya Hyunbin setelah menjauhkan tangan Yongguk yang menutupi kedua wajah merona pria manis itu. Dengan malu-malu Yongguk mengangguk.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyunbin langsung melahap puting sebelah kiri Yongguk sedang puting sebelah kanannya ia mainkan dengan jari-jarinya. "Akhhh..isshh" desah Yongguk saat merasakan lidah dan tangan Hyunbin yang aktif bermain dengan putingnya. "Aaaahhh Hyunbin" desahnya lagi saat Hyunbin memperkuat hisapannya.

Hyunbin menurunkan ciumannya pada perut Yongguk, ia memainkan pusar Yongguk dengan lidahnya. Dan itu membuat Yongguk menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"aahhh ahh"

Setelah puas bermain dengan pusar Yongguk, Hyunbin melepas celana serta celana dalam Yongguk sekaligus. "aaaaahhhhhh ahh ouhh" desah Yongguk menggila saat Hyunbin mengocok penisnya.

"aahhh enghh ahhh Hyun..bin ahh ini eshh en..akk seka ouh li" Yongguk mencengkram sprei dengan kuat saat Hyunbin menghisap penisnya serta menggerakan mulutnya maju mundur memberikan kenikmatan pada pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"aaahhhh Hyunbin..aahh aku keluarrrrrrr"

Crot..crott..crottt Yongguk mengelurakan cairan kenikmatannya kedalam mulut Hyunbin yang diterima dengan baik oleh Hyunbin yang menelan habis cairan itu tak tersisa. Tubuh Yongguk lemas setelah ejakulasi pertamanya, ejakulasi yang begitu nikmat. Dadanya naik turun karena nafas yang tidak teratur.

Ia menatap Hyunbin yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ada apa Hyun?" tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Sayang, bisakah aku melanjutkannya?" Hyunbin balik bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap. Jujur saja bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah benar-benar sesak dan tegang dan ingin segera dipuaskan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin bertindak lebih jauh tanpa persetujuan Yongguk. Jika Yongguk menolakpun, ia akan dengan sangat terpaksa bermain solo dikamar mandinya nanti.

"Lakukanlah Hyun, aku milikmu" tegas Yongguk yang membuat Hyunbin tersenyum sangat lebar. Hatinya bersorak kegirangan.

Hyunbin melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Sekarang keduanya benar-benar polos tanpa tertutup benang sehelaipun.

Yongguk menatap kaget kejantanan Hyunbin yang besar dan panjang mengacung didepannya, sedikit takut menyinggahi hatinya karena benda sebesar itu akan masuk pada lubangnya. Membayangkannya saja pun sudah membuatnya takut, pasti sakit batinnya.

Hyunbin melihat ketakutan Yongguk, ia mencium kening Yongguk lalu berbisik ditelinganya "Masih belum terlambat sayang jika kau tidak siap"

Yongguk menggeleng, bagaimanapun kegiatan mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk dibatalkan. Ia hanya harus percaya pada Hyunbin, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyun, lanjutkan saja"

Hyunbin kembali mengecup kening Yongguk lalu melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Ia memasukan jari telunjuknya di lubang Yongguk. Melakukan penetrasi agar lubang itu lebih rileks dengan penisnya nanti.

"isshh"

"Sakit?" tanya Hyunbin.

Yongguk hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Hyunbin menambah jari tengahnya pada lubang Yongguk. Dan hal itu kembali membuat Yongguk meringis kesakitan. Lubangnya terasa begitu sakit dan belum siap dengan jari-jari Hyunbin.

"aaahhh aaahh ooouh"

Hyunbin memaju mundurkan jarinya pada lubang Yongguk saat melihat pria itu suudah sedikit rileks. Desahan kenikmatan Yongguk benar-benar membangkitkan gairah Hyunbin, ia sudah tidak sabar menancapkan miliknya pada lubang ketat nan hangat itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menghentikan penetrasinya dan menuntun penisnya pada lubang Yongguk.

"Ini akan sangat sakit sayang, kau boleh mencakar atau memukulku untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya."

Nafas Yongguk tercekat saat Hyunbin memasukkan kepala penisnya, lubangnya terasa robek dan terkoyak-koyak. Rasanya luar biasa sakit dan air matanya berjatuhan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hei sayang tenang, tenang. Bernafaslah, pelan-pelan" ucap Hyunbin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yongguk khawatir karena melihat Yongguk yang sangat pucat dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Hyunbin menghapus air mata Yongguk dan mengecup bibir Yongguk berkali-kali agar Yongguk merasa lebih santai.

"Bisakah kali ini dimasukan sekaligus?" tanya Yongguk.

"Akan sangat sakit, aku tidak mau menyakitimu" tolak Hyunbin.

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik menahan sakitnya sekaligus daripada terlalu lama Hyun. Ayolah" Bujuknya.

"Baiklah jika kau itu yang kau mau sayang" ucap Hyunbin menyerah.

Jleebb..seluruh batang Hyunbin masuk dengan sekali dorongan kuat kedalam lubang Yongguk.

"AKHH.." teriak Yongguk kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari lubangnya pertanda ia masih perawan, dan diperawani itu menyakitkan. Sangat.

Hyunbin memeluk tubuh Yongguk yang bergetar hebat, ia sedikit banyak menyalahi dirinya sendiri karena menuruti kemauan pria itu dengan memasukkan bantangnya sekaligus.

"ssttt..tenang sayang. Sttt"

"Hiks..hiks..sakit..hiks" hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut Yongguk. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak mau menangis sekeras ini tapi bagaimana lagi, lubangnya benar-benar sangat sakit bahkan rasanya badan Yongguk seperti dibelah dua saking sakitnya. Dalam tangisnya ia melirik Hyunbin yang menenangkannya dengan raut wajah khawatir dan bersalah, ia merasa tidak enak hati karena seharusnya ia memberi Hyunbin kenikmatan bukannya malah membuat pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunbin-a, kau bisa bergerak sekarang"

"Benarkah? , ia merasa tidak enak hati karena seharusnya ia memberi Hyunbin kenikmatan bukannya malah membuat pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunbin-a, kau bisa bergerak sekarang"

"Benarkah? , ia merasa tidak enak hati karena seharusnya ia memberi Hyunbin kenikmatan bukannya malah membuat pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunbin-a, kau bisa bergerak sekarang"

"Benarkah? , ia merasa tidak enak hati karena seharusnya ia memberi Hyunbin kenikmatan bukannya malah membuat pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunbin-a, kau bisa bergerak sekarang"

"Kau tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Hyunbin memastikan. Melihat Yongguk mengangguk serta tersenyum membuatnya yakin untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sebenarnya ia sudah menahan diri sejak tadi, lubang Yongguk benar-benar memompa dan menjepit penisnya dengan kuat. Jujur, itu luar biasa nikmat untuk Hyunbin. Tidak pernah ia merasakan seks senikmat ini, baik dengan Somi sekalipun. Lubang Yongguk benar-benar sarang terbaik untuk burungnya.

Perlahan Hyunbin maju-mundurkan pingganggnya. Rasanya nikmat luar biasa, Hyunbin serasa terbang sampai kelangit ketujuh.

"aahhh ouuhh ahhh"

Plok plok plok

Suara desahan dan penyatuan tubuh mereka terdengar memenuhi kamar Yongguk.

"Ahh ahh engghhh aouhh terus sodok disituuuuhh Bin ahh.." erangan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Yongguk saat kejantanan Hyunbin menyodok rektumnya.

Hyunbin semakin memperdalam sodokannya, mengenai titik kenikmatan Yongguk.

"Ahhh ahh"

Hanya desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Plok plok plok

"AAKHH Hyunbin aku keluar"

"AAKHHHHHHHH"

Tubuh Yongguk menggelinjang hebat menjemput kenikmatannya yang kedua. Spermanya terhambur keperut Hyunbin, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Mata sayunya menatap Hyunbin yang sedang memompa lubangnya, tubuhnya yang penuh keringat benar-benar sangat seksi bagi Yongguk.

"Ahhh ahh" desah Hyunbin. Sepertinya ia juga akan segera mencapai kenikmatannya. Ia mempercepat laju goyangannya dan menghisap puting Yongguk dengan kuat.

"AKHH.." teriak Hyunbin sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menembakan cairanya didalam tubuh Yongguk, benar-benar kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia mengecup lama kening si manis berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayang yang ia rasakan.

"Sekarang kita tidur" Hyunbin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Yongguk mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Hyunbin yang juga memeluknya. Ia merasa benar-benar bahagia untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Drrtt…drrtt..drrtt

"Halo?" jawab Hyunbin masih dalam kantuknya. Sekarang sudah sore dan ia ternyata masih di apartmen Yongguk. Ia melirik kesamping dan Yongguk sudah tidak ada disana.

"Sayang" panggilnya.

"Woiii malah sayang-sayangan. Ini gue njing bukan pacar elu"

"Bukan elu kampret" balas Hyunbin pada Jimin. Ya memang yang menelponya itu adalah sahabat karibnya Jimin, si cerewet dalam gengnya dikampus.

"Oh yaudah biasa aja kali. Eh gue telpon mau ngasih tau soalnya si Somi nangis-nangis tadi ke basecamp nyariin elu. Katanya lu gak ada di apartment terus telponnya nggak lu angkat. Kemana aja sih lu Bin, lu selingkuh ya?"

"Anjing lu pikir gua apaan. Udah pokoknya nanti masalah ini gua yang urus" Hyunbin mematikan teleponnya sepihak.

Hyunbin memasang bajunya dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Yongguk.

"Sayang.." panggilnya.

"Umm..aku disini" jawab Yongguk yang ternyata sedang bermain bersama Jihoon di ruang tamu.

Hyunbin mengecup bibir Yongguk lalu mencium pipi Jihoon. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Yongguk dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pria manis itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau terlihat lelah jadi aku tidak tega. Aku juga terbangun karena Jihoon menangis, dia lapar" jawab Yongguk sambil merapikan rambut Hyunbin yang berantakan.

Ting..nong

Yongguk dan Hyunbin saling tatap. Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini fikir keduanya. Yongguk merasa tidak ada teman atau keluarganya yang ingin datang hari ini. Hyunbin berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Eomma?" ucap Hyunbin tak percaya.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat marah. Ia tidak menghiraukan Hyunbin dan langsung menerobos masuk mencari Yongguk.

"Oh jadi kau jalang yang sudah membuat anakku mengabaikan calon istrinya, menjijikan. Somi seribu kali lipat lebih baik daripada kau, jadi berhenti berharap kalau kau bisa merebut posisinya" maki Kwon Yuri tepat setelah ia sampai dihadapan Yongguk.

Yongguk bergetar, ia begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibunya Hyunbin ini. "Bukan seperti itu, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya eomoni" air mata sudah menetes dari kedua mata Yongguk. Ia takut.

"Eomma stop. Kau sudah keterlaluan" bentak Hyunbin. Ia merangkul Yongguk yang bergetar, hatinya sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai diperlakukan buruk oleh ibunya.

"Kau berani membentakku demi lelaki sialan ini Hyunbin?" Ny. Kwon menatap tak percaya anak semata wayangnya. Sejak kecil Hyunbin tidak pernah melawannya, apalagi sampai membentaknya seperti ini.

"Aku mencintainya"

"Bullshit Hyunbin. Kau salah, kau tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya sedang dibutakan oleh rayuannya saja. Sekarang pulang, jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu lagi di tempat jalang ini" ucap Ny. Kwon sambil menari tangan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin menghempaskan tangan ibunya kasar, ia benar-benar kecewa pada ibunya karena memperlakukan orang yang dia cintai seperti ini.

"Hyunbin stop. Jangan kasar pada ibumu, sekarang turutilah kemauannya. Aku mohon" ucap Yongguk disela tangisnya. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah semakin rumit, ia juga tidak ingin merusak hubungan Hyunbin dan ibunya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, sekarang pulanglah" bujuknya lagi.

"Cihhh sekarang dia tidak mendengarkanku dan hanya menuruti si jalang itu" ucap Yuri kesal.

Hyunbin mengecup singkat bibir Yongguk dan memberi isyarat ia akan mengabari nanti. Yuri sudah menarik tangan Hyunbin agar segera keluar dari tempat itu. Ia benar-benar muak dengan wajah Yongguk.

.

.

"Appa benar-benar kecewa Hyunbin. Bagaimana bisa kau selingkuh dari kekasihmu? Kau bahkan tidur dengan selingkuhanmu itu kan?" hardik Tn. Kwon.

"Darimana appa tahu?" tanya Hyunbin bingung.

"Lihatlah penampilanmu itu Hyunbin. Siapapun pasti tau jika kau habis melakukan 'itu', sekarang kau bersihkan penampilanmu dan berdandan yang rapi. Kita akan melamar Somi malam ini"

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Hyunbin tegas. Ayolah dia bukan bajingan yang meniduri Yongguk begitu saja lalu menikahi dengan orang lain.

Plakk

Yuri menampar pipi kiri Hyunbin. Habis sudah kesabarannya, anaknya ini benar-benar sudah dibodohi oleh Yongguk.

"Sayang tenangkan dirimu" ucap Kwon Yul menenangkan Yuri yang terlihat begitu marah.

"Appa, eomma aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menikahi Somi" Hyunbin berlutut didepan kedua orang tuanya. Tangisnya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Seharusnya sejak ia merasakan cinta pada Yongguk, ia langsung mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Somi. Ia sekarang sudah menyakiti orang banyak.

"Kau boleh saja tidak menikahi Somi, asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan menemui lelaki itu lagi" tawar Yul pada putranya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Hyunbin seperti ini, hanya saja ia takut Hyunbin hanya terlena kekaguman sesaat pada Yongguk dan akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

"Tidak bisa. Aku mohon appa biarkan aku bersama Yongguk"

"Stop Hyunbin. Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali, kenapa kau tidak mengerti maksud eomma dan appa. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau itu satu-satunya anak di keluarga ini dan kalau kau bersama lelaki itu kau tidak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Keluarga kita akan punah tanpa adanya pewaris. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" ucap Yuri menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kebodohan anaknya ini.

"Baiklah aku akan menikahi Somi tapi ijinkan aku tetap bersama Yongguk" sahut Hyunbin mantap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akhirnya selesai chapter 3.

Chapter ini lebih panjang karena mood mengetik aku lagi menggebu-gebu. Maaf soal typo soalnya aku nggak baca lagi setelah ngetik dan langsung di post.

Terimakasih reviewnya untuk chapter kemaren. Aku akan update chapter selanjutnya setelah review terpunuhi sesuai keinginan aku.

Bye~


End file.
